


Party Favor

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Happy Holidays, You Bastards! [15]
Category: Anthrax (US Band), Bandom, Megadeth, Metallica, Slayer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Creampie, Double Penetration, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Halloween, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Spanking, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Kirk looks up into Tom's eyes, trembling with eagerness as he anticipates Tom's inquiry. Given the two options he's presented with, Kirk has a feeling this will all end the same way. Somehow, Kirk imagined the evening ending up like this, or perhaps that was just wishful thinking. Either way, Kirk knows what's going to happen.**!!Happy Halloween!!**PEOPLE OF WATTPAD AND BEYOND, HEAR THIS: STOP STEALING MY FUCKING FAN FICTION! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!





	Party Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. God.
> 
> I know this halloween fic is late but if you look at the word count you will understand why. This bitch is way too fucking long and I don't know if that's good or bad, but I hope y'all will enjoy it just the same. Also, this is sorta a fill for a prompt I got ages ago on Tumblr, but yeah... This is my Halloween gift to you beautiful people. Thank you! 💚

Kirk thought he was going to die. One minute he's typing away on his laptop in the library as he tries to finish up an essay before the weekend and the next thing he knows he's being grabbed by the shoulders and jostled from his work.

"_Boo!_" a voice booms in his ear.

Kirk jumps in his seat, whipping around so fast that he nearly hits his assailant in the face with an elbow. His heart rate takes a moment to simmer down even after he sees that it's just Frankie and Jason snickering like the fools they are. Kirk hits them with intent this time, slapping at their arms like a grumpy old person trying to shoo kids off their lawn.

"You assholes! What's wrong with you?" Kirk whispers viciously. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"What? You're still alive," Jason says as he fends off Kirk's swatting wrath.

"This is a library! You can't just sneak up on people like a couple of hyenas," Kirk complains.

"I thought you liked scary movies and shit," Frankie states obtusely, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's gonna be Halloween tomorrow. Where's your holiday cheer, you Grinch."

"That's Christmas…"

"You know what I mean," Frankie huffs.

"What the hell are you guys doing here anyway?" Kirk finally inquires, oddly suspicious that guys like Jason and Frankie would be spending their afternoon wandering around the campus library.

"I was gonna invite you to my Halloween party tomorrow, but now I don't think I will," Frankie divulges, sticking his nose in the air like a snob.

"And what makes you think I wanna go to your dumb party," Kirk retorts with a snort.

"Because it'll be fun, man! Music, beer, _and_ you get to hang out with classmates," Jason lists off, sounding enthusiastic. He's like an excitable puppy.

"I hate my classmates," Kirk states bluntly.

"Aw, come on. Even us?" Jason beseeches as he holds his arms out towards Kirk.

"Especially you guys," Kirk rebuffs.

Now, Kirk doesn't really mean that. Sure, guys like Jason and Frankie can be annoying and sometimes cliche caricatures of frat boys, but they're actually pretty cool dudes. It's not like he hangs out with them regularly, but they're cute and nice to him. When they're not sneaking up on him that is. Plus, teasing them right back almost makes it seem like he's playing hard to get and something about that is exciting to Kirk. Still, Kirk's a little apprehensive about going to parties.

"Besides, I'm not gonna know anyone there," Kirk says, coming up with a genuine excuse.

"Nuh uh, Dave's coming too," Frankie blurts, earning him a smack to the chest from Jason. He turns to Jason sharply and gripes, "_What?_"

"_Mustaine?_ No way. I'm not going to another party with Dave in attendance," Kirk states, turning around in his chair to face both men head on.

"Why not?"

"You didn't hear what happened?" Jason interrupts.

"No, what?"

"Someone locked Kirk and Dave together in a closet. It took thirty minutes for the jaws of life to show up to and set them free," Jason divulges, smirking as he does.

"Man, that's nothing," Frankie brushes off.

"Everyone thought we were hooking up!" Kirk snaps under his breath so as not to annoy anyone else in the library.

"Who cares!" Frankie exclaims.

A few of the others students peer up from their work and glance over in their general direction, seemingly disturbed by the outburst. A librarian pokes her head out from behind a bookshelf, raising a finger to her lips and giving them the mandatory _shh!_ complete with a scowl on her face. Kirk blushes with embarrassment and offers a timid _sorry_ as the lady slinks back behind the shelf. Kirk looks at the two men again and addresses another instance in which he was publicly humiliated.

"Okay, well what about the time you and Jason tripped me and I ended up stumbling face first into Dave?" Kirk postulates.

"So?"

"_So_ I was on my knees in front of Dave with my face in his crotch and everyone thought it was the perfect time to collectively pull their phones out and update their snapchat stories."

Kirk starts to collect his things, figuring his nice peacefully study period is now compromised by two stupidly hot jackasses. His day is ruined now that he had to relive the embarrassment suffered alongside one of his less than friendly classmates. He feels so done and resigned that he just wants to head back to his room and listen to music; homework be damned.

"That happened last semester. No one even remembers that anymore," Frankie dismisses with a sigh.

"Yeah, well I do," Kirk bemoans, sliding his laptop into his book bag. "It's bad enough that I have to see him in lab every week. He's always staring at me and giving me these funny looks like he wants to murder me. I swear that guy hates my guts."

Kirk gets up to walk away but Jason cuts him off by stepping out in front of him to block his path. Kirk heaves out a sigh, letting the arm carrying his book bag go limp as he stares at Jason with mild irritation.

"So there's nothing we can say to change your mind?" Jason asks; pleading almost.

"I highly doubt it," Kirk rebuffs as he attempts to walk around Jason.

Jason moves in front of him again like they're two third graders on the playground teasing each other; caught forever in a loop of _I know you are, but what am I_. Jason visibly relaxes and cocks the corner of his mouth into a sly grin, as if he has Kirk right where he wants him.

"Not even if I told you that Tom was gonna be there?" Jason inquires.

_Damn, he's good._ Kirk got wasted with a bunch of people one night and might have drunkenly shouted across campus that he was in love with Tom. Thankfully, no one knew what _Tom_ he'd been referring to, except for Jason that is. Jason caught him staring at Tom plenty of times during lectures and often teased him about his little crush by making kissing noises every time he walked by. So Jason had pretty much put two and two together and was now using that knowledge against him.

"_Really?_" Kirk gushes expectantly. If he had a tail it'd be wagging right now.

"_Oh yeah_," Jason says slowly, nodding in agreement.

He's had a crush on Tom for the longest time but he was always too shy to ask to hang out with him. Tom was just so nice and sweet and cool, not to mention insanely handsome. Kirk gets starry eyed just thinking about him. He must have been really deep in thought because Jason and Frankie were still smirking at him. Kirk mentally shook the thought of Tom out of his mind and stood his ground.

"Well… So what? I don't care if Tom's going," Kirk deflects; effort abysmal. "Doesn't change my answer."

"That's sorta gonna be a problem," Frankie pipes up, rubbing the back of his neck. "We kinda told him you were gonna be there."

"Yeah man, he seemed pretty hyped that you were coming," Jason concurs.

Fuck, now he _has_ to go. If he doesn't show up and Tom spends the whole night looking for him, Tom's not going to want anything to do with him. He'd be stupid if he stood up Tom. But would Tom even really notice his absence to begin with? There's a million other people he can hang out with; Kirk isn't special by any means. And what if Jason and Frankie are lying? What if this is a set up? A con to get him to attend a party he has no stake in. The real question is whether or not Kirk is willing to take a gamble. He looks between both men skeptically, feeling himself cave under pressure.

"You're really not fucking with me?" Kirk beseeches, feeling quite vulnerable and insecure.

"Would we lie to you?" Jason boasts, wrapping an arm around Frankie's shoulders to pull him in an embrace.

Kirk scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Okay, maybe Frankie would, but you have _my_ word," Jason reiterates.

Frankie pushes Jason away and punches his arm hard, making Jason reel back slightly and rub at his sore bicep.

"Ow!"

"Dickhead," Frankie snaps.

"_What?_" Jason squawks with an amused cheshire cat grin.

"Way to throw me under the bus like that!" Frankie complains.

"Oh shut up! You know I was kidding!"

Kirk is staring at them, feeling his eyelid twitch at the sheer irritation these two bring along with them. Any other day and Kirk would be thoroughly entertained, but he's got work to do; especially if he's going to a party tomorrow. Frankie and Jason are arguing now and over their shoulders Kirk can see the librarian poke her scowling face out from behind the same. Kirk's eyes dart back to the two frat boys and interrupts their argument.

"If I say yes, will you guys leave me alone so I can finish my essay?" Kirk bargains, getting their full attention.

"Deal," Frankie agrees with a shrug, sticking his hand out to shake on it. Kirk accepts the gesture hesitantly.

After everything is set in stone, Frankie goes rifling around in Kirk's book bag until he pulls out a sharpie. Kirk is a little perplexed but he lets Frankie do whatever he wants because the man can honestly do anything he wants to him. He grabs Kirk's other hand and uncaps the sharpie with his teeth.

"Party starts at eight," Frankie mumbles around the marker cap in his mouth as he scribbles on the back of Kirk's hand. "Text me when you're ready to get picked up."

"Dude, you could've just asked for a piece of paper," Kirk deadpans, sparing a look down at the phone number on his hand.

"I coulda, but this way you won't forget," Frankie justifies with a cocky grin. He returns Kirk's sharpie as he pats Jason on the back and jerks his head in the opposite direction. "Alright, let's get outta here. I'll seeya tomorrow, Kirk."

The two of them begin to walk away and Kirk thinks that's the end of it, but Jason quickly turns around and shouts, quite loudly mind you, over at Kirk.

"Oh yeah, it's a costume party so be sure to dress up," Jason adds, getting annoyed looks from other students trying to study as well as a death glare from the crotchety old librarian.

Kirk shakes his head and heaves a sigh as he watches the two buffoons shove each other back and forth on the way out. Kirk stares at Frankie's number morosely, reflecting on what the hell he's gotten himself into. Kirk doesn't mind parties all that much, he loved them back in high school, but things were different now. He only knew a handful of people on campus and he didn't like the idea of possibly being ditched at the party. And was he just planning on hanging out with Tom all night? What if Tom got tired of him?

He seriously doesn't need this extra stress shoveled onto him when he has a report to worry about. Granted, he still has the whole weekend to finish it, but he was hoping to have a few days off. Kirk walks back to his dorm room because the library is a total bust now and tries to get back into his homework mindset. Despite his best efforts, Kirk was still dwelling on the Halloween party tomorrow and whether or not it was a good idea. He could ignore Frankie and not text him, but something tells Kirk Frankie and Jason would just come busting his door down and dragging him out, kicking and screaming.

The worst thing of all was that Kirk didn't have a costume.

It was the night of the party and despite Kirk's best efforts to come up with an excuse not to go, he couldn't quite psych himself up. He texted Frankie a few minutes after eight o'clock had rolled around and was now waiting out front on campus for him to show. Kirk managed to throw a costume together through some DIY and was actually quite pleased with the outcome. The only downside was that he was currently freezing his ass off because of his skin tight clothes.

Frankie pulls up in his car shortly thereafter, much to Kirk's elation and chagrin. On one hand, he hates that he's being dragged to a party, but at least he won't be cold anymore. The car comes to a stop and Frankie springs out of the driver's side to peek over the roof of his car. His hair is tied back, but Kirk isn't sure why. He can't really see what Frankie's wearing because the car obscures him and there's only a couple street lights illuminating the front courtyard. Frankie gives him a once over, prompting Kirk to become slightly self conscious under the scrutiny.

Kirk's wearing tight leather pants, a black long sleeved shirt, and heavy looking boots. His shirt is ripped and torn in a minimalistic manner all over in various places. Some holes are held together by black duct tape binding his body, as if he were trying to keep them from tearing more. And then there was his face. He didn't have anything to make his face pale white, but he had eyeliner and lipstick that did the trick just fine. His eyes were done up in the same manner as a mime, hooded in black eye shadow and heavy black eyeliner with lines extending up his brow bones and down his cheekbones. The look was complete with black nail polish and a dash of black lipstick.

Frankie stares at him like he's from another world.

"What are you supposed to be?" Frankie inquires.

"I'm the Crow," Kirk states, looking down at himself when Frank quirks a brow. "You know, like the comic? Or the last movie Brandon Lee was in?"

"You look like a twisted mime," Frank comments obtusely.

"I didn't have time or money to go out and buy an actual costume. I worked with what I had. Bite me," Kirk retorts.

"_Me-ow_," Frankie says slowly, bemused by Kirk's sassy attitude. "Put your claws away and hop in."

Kirk sighs and drags himself over the curb and gets into Frank's car. Once he settles and buckles himself in, he glances over at Frank to take in the sight of him. He's wearing a black coverall type apparatus, adorned with yellow shoulder pads on either side, the one on his right shoulder being in the shape of an eagle. He also had yellow elbow pads and a pair of gloves, complete with a belt that had an eagle belt buckle. Kirk's eyes drift down and spot the helmet resting on the console between them and it's unmistakable who he's supposed to be.

"I shoulda known you'd go as Judge Dredd," Kirk remarks.

"Would you expect anything less from me?"

"You know, for a man who reads comic books religiously, I'm surprised you didn't know who I am," Kirk replies as he gives Frank an almost disapproving look.

"To be honest, I thought you were just going as a big tiddy goth girl," Frank teases as he pulls away from the curb. "Stuff a couple balloons under your shirt and you're good to go."

"I'm gonna pretend like I didn't just hear that and accept the fact that you got into college on a football scholarship," Kirk says, looking out the window with a demure expression.

"_Ah_, but a scholarship is a scholarship," Frank reminds, wagging his finger proactively. He stops and thinks for a second before turning to Kirk slightly. "Hey! Are you trying to say I'm dumb or somethin'?"

"Don't beat yourself up over it Frankie," Kirk reassures, smiling and patting Frank on the knee in comfort. "We all gotta graduate high school somehow."

"_Ha ha_," Frank mocks as they drive down the road.

A few minutes later they arrive at Frankie's parents' house and step out of the car. Frank puts on his Judge Dredd helmet and leads the way inside, clearing a path for Kirk. The place is alive with loud music and idle chatter amongst the partygoers. Kirk is almost overwhelmed by the sheer number of people milling around the entrance hall that he nearly _nopes_ out of there. But Frank reaches back and grabs Kirk by the hand so they don't get separated. It seems like Frankie is leading him to somewhere in particular because the other guy is almost determined in the way he bullies himself past the crowd of people.

Kirk takes a moment to look around him as Frankie takes him to the promised land and scouts out his surroundings. Everyone is decked out in costumes, portraying ridiculous caricatures of their favorite characters. That being said, there's also a plethora of inappropriate costumes as well. Like a pregnant nun and some scantily clad renditions of disney princesses, not to mention all the guys who thought it'd be fun to dress up as giant dicks. Then again, what was Kirk expecting really? These are dumb college kids having fun.

Finally they make it to the kitchen where there's a couple of kegs set up as well as a random selection of whiskey, vodka, and other various drinks of choice. Frankie turns to Kirk and pats him on the shoulder.

"Alright, this is where I leave you," Frank announces, looking ridiculous with Judge Dredd's bulky cowl obscuring his face.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kirk implores swiftly, grabbing Frankie's wrist.

"I'm gonna find Jason. Don't worry, I'll be back," Frank promises, holding Kirk reassuringly by the shoulders.

"Well, what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Kirk whines like a lost puppy.

"I don't know. Go… mingle, ya know? Enjoy the party," Frankie tells him as he gestures around the crowd of people. "Fix yourself a drink. Relax. Maybe go and find Tom. I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"You promise you're coming back?" Kirk asks, still looking all sorts of worried and uncomfortable.

"I'm not gonna ditch you, Kirk. I swear," Frankie reiterates when Kirk refuses to calm down. He rubs his hands up and down Kirk's arms as the party around them carries on. "I'll only be gone for a couple of minutes."

Kirk resigns and nods solemnly as Frankie gives him a warm smile and disappears back into the crowd of people. Kirk stands there awkwardly for a moment as partygoers push past him to get to the alcohol. He figures he might as well make the best of a bad situation and makes himself a drink after a small cluster of obnoxious attendees move out of the way. He should probably just stick with beer, but Kirk immediately heads for something with more of a kick, assuming he's going to need it if he wants to make this night more bearable.

The ratio between mixer and alcohol is probably imbalanced to all hell, but Kirk drinks it like it's water. He might not be into huge house parties, but he can still knock back a drink or two. Which is exactly what he does. Kirk hangs around the kitchen for a few minutes, making himself two mixed drinks as he waits for Frankie, and when Frankie doesn't return after about ten minutes he starts to get worried. He looks around the room, casually observing everyone with a skeptical gaze, and clutches at his third drink as he decides to vacate the area.

He pushes his way through the house as people dance around him and act like morons. Kirk doesn't spot anyone he knows (or at least anyone he knows well enough to call a _friend_) and almost has a mild panic attack. Maybe it's the alcohol making him more blaise, because even when Kirk dreams off fleeing the party and realizes that he's stranded because Frank drove him here, he doesn't freak out as much as you'd think. He should be worried that Frank hasn't returned, then again maybe he got tied up or lost Kirk in the fray of young adults.

Either way, you can imagine Kirk's elation when he _does_ bump into someone he recognizes. He nearly spills his drink in the process and it's now that the alcohol is starting to hit him. Kirk swoons a little, being caught just under the arms by a pair of big strong hands that keep him from falling completely. He reaches out with his free hand to grip onto the guy's forearm and glances up to see that it's none other than Tom smiling down at him with an amused expression. The sight makes Kirk even more weak in the knees.

"Whoa, take it easy there," Tom chuckles as he helps Kirk stand up straight. He's barely audible over the music. "I've been looking for you. The guys told me you were coming, but I didn't think you'd actually show."

"Really?"

"Of course! I keep wanting to hang out with you but you never come to these things," Tom tells him, voice bleeding into the music.

"I'm sorry," Kirk apologizes with a blush.

"It's kinda hard to hear past the music," Tom states, leaving Kirk to mostly read his lips. "Do you wanna go upstairs?"

"Sure!" Kirk calls back.

_I would literally follow you off of a cliff if you wanted me to,_ Kirk wants to say, but instead follows Tom through the house much like he did with Frank. Tom is holding his hand, making it feel clammy by how warm and nervous he is. Tom's barely broader than Frankie, but he somehow clears a bigger path as they make their way to the stairs. Tom navigates Kirk through the minefield of solo cups and drunk people sprawled across the staircase effortlessly until they reach the top. From there it's just a straight shot down the hallway towards Frankie's room. Kirk assumes that's where they're heading, anyway.

Then it starts to sink in. Tom is taking him to a secluded room away from the party so they can _hangout_ one on one. Though, to be fair, Kirk might be reading too much into the situation being drunk and all. He's not terribly smashed right now, but he does feel like he's floating down the hall. Kirk still has sense to be aware of his surroundings. Surprisingly enough, not many people are upstairs and Kirk doesn't hear any incriminating sounds coming from the rooms. Frankie must have been smart and locked them up before the party.

Tom pulls him into Frankie's room and hits the lights. He's never actually been inside Frank's room, but it's about what he expected. Dirty clothes littered around the room, CDs spilling off the dresser, posters tacked crookedly on the walls, and the random scattering of skateboard gear. It's a pretty big room though, which shouldn't be anything new to Kirk. Frank's parent's house is spacious. The clutter around the room just makes it look smaller than it really is. Tom plops down on Frank's bed and lets out a triumphant sigh.

"There, now we can breathe a little," Tom comments with a hint of playful sarcasm. He looks at Kirk, taking in his appearance and smirks. "I like your costume, by the way. I never read the comic, but the movie was pretty cool."

"Oh, thanks," Kirk says, glancing down at himself bashfully. He notices Tom decked out in a soccer uniform. It seems to be a Chile uniform from the looks of it. "Are _you_ supposed to be anyone in particular?"

"Not really. It's just my dad's old uniform from when he was younger. This was sorta a last minute decision," Tom admits.

"So was mine, believe it or not."

"You did a good job 'cus you look great," Tom compliments. He pats the spot next to him on the bed. "Come sit down next to me."

"Okay."

Kirk walks over and sits on Frank's bed, shoulder to shoulder with Tom. He gives Tom an expectant look. It's kind of exciting being alone in a room with Tom and almost too good to be true. It makes him wonder what the catch is to all of this.

"So, why did you wanna come up here for?" Kirk inquires hopefully, hands folded in his lap.

"Well, to be honest, Frankie asked me to."

"_Oh._"

Maybe Kirk sounded a little disappointed, but could you blame him? Tom must have caught on to it because he quickly speaks up again to explain himself.

"He said he had a surprise. I'm not sure what it is, but it sounded important."

Then, as if by divine intervention, the door to Frankie's room was being pushed open by a stumbling giggling mess of limbs. It was Frank and Jason with a couple bottles of alcohol and soda, as well as some cups. They practically fall on their way in, probably because their vision is obscured by masks; Frank with his Judge Dredd helmet and Jason with a hockey mask. Oh, the irony.

"Oh, shit! You two are already up here?" Frank gasped breathlessly as he hauled in the alcohol with Jason hanging off of him. "Now the party can really start."

"What's going on?" Kirk asks, looking between all of the guys.

"We felt kinda bad for interrupting you yesterday, so we thought we'd throw you a private party away from everyone else," Jason explains, voice muffled by his hockey mask.

"You guys didn't have to go and do that," Kirk begins to gush, feeling a little embarrassed by his initial unwillingness to come along.

"Nonsense! It's the least we could do!" says Frankie as he pulls up a seat on the floor.

Jason clambers down with him and deposits his bounty of cups and various inebriating liquids. He pushes his hockey mask back on the top of his head, revealing his slightly damp face. Tom slides off the bed to join the other two on the ground so they can huddle together in a circle. They start pouring drinks, dividing the cups amongst each other. When Kirk just sits on the bed and watches them, they all turn to him with a collective imploring expression.

"You gonna join us?" Tom asks with a bright smile.

"Sure. I could use another drink or two," Kirk concurs, slipping down to the floor with the rest of the guys.

Tom pats him on the back tenderly as Kirk joins the circle, handing him a mixed drink that's a little more fifty-fifty than the seventy-thirty Kirk was drinking before. He isn't sure how much the others have drank, but by the time Kirk starts his fourth drink he's already blasted. He should've been pacing himself, but parties kind of made him anxious and loading up on booze seemed like a good idea to calm his nerves. Now he's alone with people he trusts to some degree and is absolutely shit faced. So much so, that Kirk blindly agrees to play a game with Frank, Jason, and Tom.

The game? Truth or dare, obviously.

"Alright, so who wants to go first?" Frank asks, looking around their little huddle.

"I'll go!" Jason pipes up.

"Truth or dare?"

"Let's start this off right with a dare," Jason boasts, smirking as he does.

"Okay. I dare you to…" Frankie trails off as he thinks of something dumb for Jason the do. He spots a pair of questionable underwear on his bedroom floor and hands it over to his friend. "Sniff my jockeys and tell me if they're clean or not."

"What, you can't tell that from the skid marks?" Jason cracks like a wise ass, snickering.

"Do it or take a drink you wuss," Frank threatens.

Jason snatches the underwear out of Frank's hand, bunches them up, and holds it to his face. He inhales deeply, making Tom cringe a little and Kirk letting out an exclamation of _ew!_ in the process.

"Well? What's the verdict?"

"Eh, you could probably get away with wearing these for the next day or two," Jason offers nonchalantly.

"Pick the next victim."

"Um… Tom! Truth or dare?" Jason asks.

"Dare!" Tom challenges

"I want you to slap Frankie as hard as you can in the face," Jason tells him out of retaliation.

"_What?!_" Frank squawks.

"Hey! It's up to Tom to decide if he wants to carry out the dare or not," says Jason. He glances over at Tom. "You got a problem with that Tom?"

"Not at all. Let me at 'em!" Tom declares, leaning over to get closer to Frank.

"Alright! Fine!" Frank gripes, turning his face slightly to present his cheek to Tom. "Try not to break my nose, will ya?"

It happens just as fast as Frankie finishes his sentence. Tom's big hand reels back and flies out, slapping Frank across the face with a cracking force that's sure to leave his left cheek branded like an Uruk-Hai from Lord of the Rings. Frankie nearly topples over from the sheer force of it and quickly holds a hand up to his face to soothe the stinging burn it left behind.

"Fuck, Tom! Your hands are fucking huge!"

"Sorry," Tom laughs as he gives him a lopsided shrug.

"Your turn to pick," Jason says, pointing at Tom.

Tom looks around the room like he's really trying to think of who to pick, but Kirk hasn't had a turn yet and despite how tipsy Kirk is, the smaller man knows damn well that he's up to bat next. Sure as hell, Tom's gaze comes to rest on him and Kirk feels himself shudder at the other guy's mischievous stare.

"Kirk. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess," Kirk responds, feeling a little giddy from the mixture of alcohol and the expectation that he needs to go hard like the others lest he be judged.

"I dare you to text Dave Mustaine and tell him to come to Frankie's room," Tom orders ever so cruelly.

"I don't have his number," Kirk excuses lamely, but Tom beats him to the punch and enters it into Kirk's phone for him. "What do I even say?"

"I don't know. Just get him to come up here," Tom reiterates.

Kirk wants to back out of the dare and just chug his drink as punishment, but he doesn't want to be a wet blanket for the rest of the guys. So he bites the bullet and, by some miracle, types up a text that was sure to coax Dave to respond. He hesitates a little as his thumb hovers over the send button, but goes through with it all the same.

"So do we wait now or something?" Kirk asks after he's done the deed.

"No, go ahead and pick someone," says Frankie.

"Jason."

"Truth!" Jason says, switching it up.

"Have you ever committed a crime?" Kirk inquires.

"I used to shoplift candy bars from the gas station near my house when I was in high school," Jason admits. He takes a sip of his drink, pondering further on the question. "Also, I may have drawn dicks on a teacher's white board with a sharpie senior year."

"Nice, dude," Frank approves with a proud smirk.

Jason turns to Tom and points his cup at him.

"Tom! Pick your poison!"

"Dare," Tom replies again.

"Someone's feeling cocky! I love it!" Frankie announces loudly as he gets swept away in his drink.

"I dare you to tickle Kirk for fifteen seconds!"

Kirk's attention snaps over towards Tom to see that he's staring at him again with that same devious gaze that makes Kirk tremble with giddiness. Before Kirk has time to react, Tom is on him in an instant, jabbing his ribs and neck in a barrage of probing fingertips. Kirk becomes a spaz immediately and collapses to the floor, successfully missing his drink and all other hazards in the process. Tom falls on top of him and continues his reign of terror, chuckling like a madman as Kirk cries out in helpless hysteria.

In the midst of all the tickling, the door to Frank's room swings open. The dare is cut a few seconds short when everyone looks up to see who it is. It's none other than Dave standing in the doorway, taking in the tableaux of Tom pinning Kirk to the ground while Frank and Jason carry on like a couple of jackals. He stands there dumbfounded for a few moments with a raised eyebrow, making note of the bottles of alcohol, soda, and precariously balanced solo cups on the carpet.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Dave finally demands.

"Dave! You're just in time! You helped Kirk complete his dare!" Frankie tells him.

Kirk wiggles his way out from under Tom to sit up and give Dave an apologetic, bashful expression. Dave just glares at him in annoyance for a split second before flicking his gaze over to Frankie, who he assumes is the ringleader.

"In time for what?" Dave inquires, taking Frank's bait.

"We're playing truth or dare and we need a fifth man. Care to join?"

"I'd rather saw my nuts off with a kite string," Dave deadpans.

"Aw, come on! It's fun!" Jason encourages. "You don't need to do or answer anything you don't want to."

"What's the catch?"

"You have to take a drink if you refuse to complete your task."

Dave thinks about it for a second and considers his options. The party downstairs is alright, if not a little crowded, but it seems Frankie stole most of the good alcohol and was hoarding it up here. Besides, it seemed like they were having a fair amount of fun and like Jason said, he doesn't have to do anything if he chooses not to. He looks at Kirk, who actively avoids his gaze, and can't help but find himself extremely curious as to how playing truth or dare with him could pan out. There's ultimately nothing to lose.

"Pour me a cup," says Dave, coming to a final decision.

"Atta boy!" Tom cheers.

Dave closes the door behind him and takes a seat on the floor between Kirk and Jason. The latter hands him a mixed drink and crinkles his nose at Dave's attire. The redhead is just wearing normal street clothes; blue jeans and a flannel like he does every single day and Jason takes it upon himself to point it out.

"Were you too cheap to buy a costume or something?" Jason razzes, bringing attention to his clothes.

"How about I point out your costume of choice?" Dave retorts, eyeing Jason up and down with scrutiny. "Jason Newsted going as Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th? Did you pick him because you have the same name, or are you just _that_ creative and original?"

The sarcasm was heavy in his tone and the other guys just laughed along with Dave's observation. Kirk stops laughing when Dave goes out of his way to acknowledge him, however.

"At least Kirk here put a little effort into his look," Dave says in a weird sort of compliment that manages to make both him and Kirk blush. "He actually did his makeup and ruined his shirt. What did you do? Put on some bloody coveralls and a dollar store hockey mask?"

"Well shit," Frankie says after Dave is done with his tirade. "I guess that just about covers Dave's turn. Truth hurts, don't it Jason?"

"Shut up. That doesn't count because he didn't pick truth or dare," Jason says with a roll of his eyes. "He has to go again."

"Fine then. Give me a dare if it makes you happy," Dave concedes, humoring their little teenage game.

"I want you to kiss the last person who texted you," Jason dares with a smug grin. Before Dave can argue, he adds, "...on the lips. For five seconds."

"Like hell!" Dave scoffs.

"What's the matter? Afraid of getting black lipstick on your face?" Jason goads because he knows Kirk was the last one to send him a text.

Dave turns his attention to the small brunette and Kirk noticeably blushes at the implication of them kissing one another. The prior incidents they've shared at parties before were still fresh in their minds and neither one of them could stop dwelling on it. Kirk was understandably embarrassed and Dave seemed almost offended by people making assumptions about them. Or at least that's what Kirk assumed. There's no way Dave was okay with people thinking he was hooking up with Kirk.

And now here they are, at an impasse.

Kirk doesn't mind the idea of kissing Dave, but Dave already doesn't like him and Kirk knows he'll never go through with the dare. So he expects Dave to just take a drink so the game can move along, except that isn't what happens at all. Apparently Dave doesn't want to come off as a coward, and before Kirk can realize what's going on, Dave pulls him him in close by the shirt and kisses him on the lips. Kirk freezes up instantly like a possum playing dead and lets Dave carry out his dare without a hitch.

The kiss lasts for the complete five seconds and when it's done Dave pushes Kirk away to wipe off the excess lipstick that stained his lips with his sleeve. Kirk is left slightly dazed, but everyone around him cheers and whistles accordingly, letting Kirk know that, yes, that just happened. Dave kissed him. The same Dave he got locked in a closet with one night. Dave Mustaine who sat two desks away from him in lab and always gave him funny looks.

"There. Satisfied?" Dave asks afterwards.

"Very," Jason says with a snobby grin. "Go ahead and pick your victim."

"You. Truth or dare?" Dave fires back.

"Dare."

"I dare you to touch tongues with Frankie."

"If you think I'm afraid to get a little gay with my best friend, you got another thing coming," Jason boasts. He yanks Frank over to him much like Dave had done to Kirk. "Come here."

They all watch in awe and amusement as Jason sticks his tongue out and swirls it against Frankie's, who doesn't even flinch, as he reciprocates the action. It's just the tips of their tongues and their lips never touch, but the scene is weirdly erotic as Tom, Kirk, and Dave watch them. They part from each other the moment the other guys start getting hot under the collar and laugh off the dare like the couple of dumb college kids that they are.

After that, the game really starts to begin.

Tom is next and he picks truth.

"If you could switch bodies with anyone in this room, who would it be and why?"

"Probably Kirk," Tom replies, looking the man in question over. "He's got great skin and nice hair."

The answer makes Kirk blush of course, but it's hard to tell since his cheeks are burning hot from being so drunk.

Dave has another turn and also picks truth.

"What's the weirdest porn you've ever looked up?"

"I don't know. Like… bdsm I guess?"

"God, you're so vanilla, Dave."

"Sorry I'm not into dwarf porn like you, Tom."

"That was one time!"

Frankie is the next to pick dare.

"Kiss Kirk's feet!"

"Alright, Kirk. Bring those tootsies over here!"

Kirk slips off his heavy boots and peels his socks off and extends his legs over to Frankie. Maybe he's a little self conscious about the possibility of his feet being stinky or something, but Frank grabs his feet and cradles them in his hands. Kirk reclines back on his hands and giggles when Frank starts to shower the soles of his feet with kisses. Frankie's lips tickle his feet, causing him to squirm a little until Frank finishes with him.

Kirk picks truth when Frankie calls upon him

"Who do you think is the cutest guy in the room?"

Kirk takes a moment to look around their circle, slightly uncomfortable by all the eyes on him. He smiles nervously and laughs the question off.

"I'm not gonna answer that. I'll just take a drink," Kirk gushes, taking a big gulp.

"Why not? Embarrassed?"

"No, I just don't wanna pick favorites," Kirk snarks, taking another drink. He looks over at Jason. "Truth or dare?"

The rest of the game carries on like you'd expect. They all get drunk whether or not they pass on a truth or dare and their challenges get progressively more ridiculous. Tom spanks Frankie, Jason has to do a striptease, and Dave gives Kirk a hickey which was… an experience. He cradles Kirk's head with the utmost care and sinks his teeth deep into the side of Kirk's neck. Despite his best efforts, Kirk squirms and makes embarrassing noises the harder Dave sucks and bites. The sight must trigger something in the other guys, because every round after that everyone starts picking Kirk. He picks truth every time when he starts to catch on too.

He gets questions like:

"When was the last time you jacked off?"

"Have you ever used a sex toy?"

"Have you fantasized about anyone in the room?"

Among many other probing questions.

He answers most of them and passes on some more of the nastier questions. Kirk starts to feel like the game is getting pretty one sided, but he doesn't say anything. All the guys seem genuinely curious about Kirk since he usually doesn't share anything about himself aside from some of the basics. Kirk _does_, however, call them out on their tactic when Frankie asks a particularly raunchy question that leaves Kirk blushing like a virgin.

"Do you ever fantasize about getting gangbanged?" Frankie asks after they've gotten to know some of the more intimate things about Kirk.

"What?"

The question comes out of seemingly nowhere, giving Kirk a run for his money by how unexpected it is. Kirk's face is aflame and his head is spinning from gratuitous amounts of alcohol. All the guys have seemed to move closer to him and they're all staring at him intently to hear what he has to say. He looks around the circle and notices the drastic change in tone this evening has taken because now there's a tension that has settled all around them. They're all dying to know Kirk's answer to the question. He can see the burning curiosity in their eyes as well as something else he can't fully comprehend.

"It's just a question," Frank says with a shrug.

"Why do I keep getting all the dirty questions?" Kirk complains, feeling cornered by a den of wolves. He won't lie; it is quite exciting.

"Because you keep picking truth. And since you're not picking dare every once in awhile I think it only seems fair that we get to ask personal questions," replies Frankie.

"Okay, fine. Then I pick dare," Kirk reneges, thinking he's dodged a bullet.

"Alright. I _dare_ you to answer the question," Frank ripostes, finding a loophole.

"Technically, I don't have to," Kirk says with a smug little grin as he brings his drink up to his mouth.

"I think he's already answered," Tom teases, flashing a big smile.

"And what makes you say that?" Kirk retorts in a slur, turning to Tom.

"That banana in your pants for starters," Jason remarks, gesturing towards the bulge in Kirk's leather pants.

"Something tells me that's a _yes_," Dave comments before taking a swig of his drink.

Kirk looks down at his lap and, sure enough, he has a hard on. He isn't sure if it's all the dirty questions or if it's just being pent up in a room with four other guys who are extremely hot, but the fact still remains. Kirk's turned on and everyone knows it. The room feels small and hot, so much so that Kirk has probably sweat off some of the makeup he's wearing. He probably looks like an absolute trainwreck, yet it doesn't stop the guys from looking at him with predatory stares.

"Hey Kirk," Tom speaks up, knocking Kirk out of his dream like trance. He leans over and cups the brunette under the chin. "Truth or dare?"

Kirk looks up into Tom's eyes, trembling with eagerness as he anticipates Tom's inquiry. Given the two options he's presented with, Kirk has a feeling this will all end the same way. Somehow, Kirk imagined the evening ending up like this, or perhaps that was just wishful thinking. Either way, Kirk knows what's going to happen.

"_Truth_."

Tom's full lips quirk into a smirk. Kirk has sealed his fate.

"Do you want us to gangbang you?"

The whole room is quiet, save for the bumping music coming from downstairs, and they all just sort of sit there and stare at each other. Kirk doesn't need to look to see that Frank, Jason, and Dave are all excited by the prospect of pulling a train on Kirk. Kirk's not going to kid himself either. He kind of likes the idea of getting plowed by a room full of hot dudes. He might not be in the clearest of mindsets to be making decisions, but there's no denying the needs of the flesh. So Kirk responds the only way any logical drunk person would.

"_Yes_."

Without further preamble, Tom captures Kirk's lips in a hungry kiss that smears his black lipstick. Tom's big hands cup his face and his fingers tangle into Kirk's hair to deepen the kiss. Kirk blindly sets his drink down and reciprocates Tom's contact by reaching out to hang onto the other man's soccer jersey. Kirk hears a bit of shuffling off to the side and figures it's the other three clearing the floor of all the bottles and cups to make room for what's about to go down.

Kirk is kept busy by kissing Tom while the other guys come up from behind and beside him to crowd around Kirk. Jason is already undressed from the striptease he did earlier, so he sets out to get Kirk naked while Frank and Dave strip down. Tom breaks the kiss from time to time to take off his soccer uniform, giving Kirk time to wiggle out of his own form fitting costume. They're all down to their underwear in no time flat when Kirk resumes kissing Tom.

He doesn't know who it is, but someone helps Kirk into a kneeling position to where his ass is sticking out. One of the guys pulls Kirk's underwear down to his mid thigh and spreads him open with their hands. He hears the guy groan from the sight of the little hole nestled between his cheeks and Kirk thinks distantly that it sounds like Frankie. Before Kirk knows what hits him, Tom pulls away again and pushes Kirk down so that he's on his hands and knees now. Kirk is left panting as he comes face to face with Tom's dick.

Frankie presses his face between Kirk's thighs and starts going to town on him, jolting Kirk forward right as Tom goes in to slide his cock into Kirk's mouth. Kirk sucks Tom off as Frank eats him out expertly, while Jason and Dave are off to either side stroking their dicks and caressing Kirk's insatiable body. Both of them slap Kirk on the ass occasionally, making him jump and yip as he's being prepared. It gets him so excited that he can feel his dick oozing with pre come.

In the midst of everything, Tom switches out with one of the other guys and next thing Kirk knows his lips are around Dave's cock. His tongue feels numb from all the alcohol, making him unsure if he's actually swirling it or not, but Kirk supposes he's doing something good because Dave is making such deep, pleasurable sounds as Kirk bobs his head. Dave even goes so far as to grab a handful of Kirk's hair to pull on a little bit. It coaxes a muffled moan out of Kirk, perfectly mixing in with the moans Frank's tongue wrings from him.

So much is happening all at once that Kirk can no longer tell who's dick is who's and just accepts the fact that he's a toy to be used amongst all four men. Which Kirk isn't complaining about in the least. At one point two of them kneel in front of Kirk so he can switch back and forth between them simultaneously. He doesn't get a chance to look up and see which two, but Kirk is guessing that it's Dave and Jason. Which means Frank is still eating his ass and fingering him open with lube he had stashed in his room somewhere while Tom spanks and jerks him off.

Jason and Dave each have a hand in his hair and they're both yanking on it whenever one of them wants Kirk's mouth. It's a bit hectic, but Kirk soon falls into a rhythm that pleases them both. He isn't using his hands at all either, meaning he takes all each man can offer without being able to limit himself. There's a lot of drool and gagging involved, but the whore inside Kirk lives for the exhilaration that comes along with giving his body over to four sexy men. That's not to say they treat Kirk like garbage or anything.

They're all petting him and caressing his body. Dave is also surprisingly very gentle with him. With the way Dave gives him the death stare during class, you'd think he'd be a little forceful or try to mouth fuck Kirk, but he massages his scalp with his hand and murmurs sweet words of encouragement through the whole thing. Jason follows in the same vein, sometimes making idle conversation with the rest of the guys, posing questions like _he's a good, beautiful boy isn't he?_ to which all others would reply with a resounding _fuck yeah_.

Kirk usually tends to stay out of the spotlight; often being prone to embarrassment, but he loves the attention and praise he's getting from some of his more favorable peers. He arches into every little bit of contact he can get and fucks himself back onto Frankie's hand. Frank is currently three fingers deep inside him as the other guys take turns with his mouth. His whole body is drenched in sweat and his head is swimming. He's never been fucked drunk before, but there's something fun and dangerous about it that makes Kirk want to be reckless.

"I think he's ready boys," Frank announces, slipping his fingers out of Kirk's quivering channel.

"Is that true, baby?" Jason asks, petting Kirk's hair as the boy in question laps at his dick like a lollipop. "Are you ready for that tight little ass of yours to get stuffed full of all our cocks?"

Kirk nods his head and moans loudly around his mouthful, making them all chuckle with delight. It excites them further to see Kirk so enthusiastic and willing to please them, but it's even hotter knowing that it's what Kirk wants. They all knew Kirk liked guys and they were all curious about hooking up with him at one point or another. It's part of the reason why Dave always stares at Kirk in lab or why Jason and Frankie tend to tease him. Even Tom is excited whenever Kirk decides to come to social setting like tonight's party. Something about Kirk just makes straight boys bi-curious.

"Who wants to go first?" Frank inquires, stroking and squeezing handfuls of Kirk's round little butt.

"You did most of the work. You do the honors," Tom suggests, getting no objections from the others.

"Don't mind if I do."

Kirk is occupied with sucking cock as Frankie plunges into him in one fluid thrust that makes him dizzy with pleasure. Kirk's thighs tremble and spasm as he's breached, making a couple of them groan with appreciation. Frank fucks Kirk deep and slow, causing him to lurch forward every so often as he attempts to deepthroat Dave, Jason, and Tom all in a row. Frankie is panting as he thrusts into Kirk, drawing out the sensation of fucking the small's brunette's slick quivering hole. He glides so easily inside him too; courtesy of Frank taking his time to loosen Kirk up.

Frank's hands are soothing and rubbing along the expanse of Kirk's back as the brunette bounces back on his cock in a languid sort of rhythm. Kirk's body tingles wherever Frankie's fingertips touch him and they even tickle when they occasionally brush over his sides. Frank's big enough to stimulate that little spot inside of him and send his hips careening recklessly back onto Frank's cock. The noises it draws out of Kirk also help to stimulate whichever dick happens to be in his mouth with dull vibrations.

After awhile, Frankie slaps Kirk on the ass and pulls out of him to give one of the other guys a turn. Jason takes Frank's place and lubes himself up. He grabs Kirk by the hips and slides into him with no resistance. Kirk is so loose yet so tight at the same time and he hardly feels any discomfort; but that's probably because he's drunk and doesn't feel anything but a deep, burning pleasure settling in the pit of his stomach. Jason's thrusts are a little desperate than Frank's though, which means he goes a little faster and harder, but it just feels so amazing that Kirk continues to moan and whine all over the cocks that fill his mouth.

Jason's nice and broad with strong hands and he fucks Kirk nice and firm while holding him in place. Kirk spreads his legs wider and Jason somehow slips deeper inside of him, making his toes curl when the head of Jason's cock brushes against his prostate. The slap of Jason's hips colliding into Kirk's ass is enough to make Kirk throb incessantly as he's perfectly stimulated. Jason practically fucks the pre come out of him with how persistent his thrusts are and continues to do so until he gets tapped out.

"How are you doing down there, sweetheart?" Dave inquires after Kirk's been fucked by two cocks.

"I want more," Kirk whines, wiggling his hips as he spreads his ass enticingly.

"You think you can take two cocks at once, pretty boy?" Dave poses, caressing the side of Kirk's face tenderly.

"Yeah," Kirk moans, shuddering at just the mere thought of being spread open that wide.

With some maneuvering, Tom laid down on the ground to let Kirk climb on top of him while Dave took his position directly behind Kirk. Frankie and Jason, who were still stroking their cocks came around to stand in front of Kirk who was now in a kneeling position instead of on his hands and knees. Dave helped lube up Tom's cock and then did the same for his own as Tom reached down to poise himself at Kirk's loose entrance. Kirk sat back onto Tom's cock the moment he felt the tip brush against him and sank down on it with ease. Then Dave shuffled closer to slide in right next to Tom.

The fit is a bit more tight this time around, seeing as how Dave and Tom are both reasonably big, but with a little extra effort Dave manages to push his cock inside of Kirk's channel. Kirk feels discomfort this time and whines loudly as his ass is stretched open on two cocks. He scratches his fingernails down Tom's chest and makes these pitiful sounds like he's being tortured and pleasured at the same time. When both of them are settled inside of Kirk, a few stinging tears roll down Kirk's cheeks and lets out a frustrated sigh of relief.

His thighs are really trembling now. He briefly thinks that he's been torn open a little when he feels a trickle of something wet running down his thigh, but it's just all the excess lube dripping out of him when Dave starts to thrust. Kirk's attention is brought back to the situation at hand and goes back to sucking Frank and Jason's cock as he's fucked by both Tom and Dave. Tom is holding his waist and gently caressing him while murmuring praise as Dave takes most of the control over the actual fucking.

Once Kirk has relaxed a little, he starts to ride Tom as best as he can while simultaneously meeting Dave halfway on each thrust. This time his hands are free and puts them to use, stroking Frankie's cock while he sucks off Jason and vice versa. Every part of him is being used and it couldn't be more overwhelming in the best way possible. Never in his wildest dreams did he think this could ever be a possibility, and he still isn't sure if this is just some drunken fever dream or not, but it's better than anything he's ever experienced in his life. He doesn't know if being inebriated has any part to play in all this, but he wouldn't mind doing this again while he's more sober.

It all comes to a head when him and Dave somehow manage to form some sort of weird rhythm that pleases all three parties involved. Tom doesn't have to do anything but lay there as Kirk bounces on his lap and Dave's cock moves smoothly against his. Jason and Frank moan and pant at the sight of Kirk being double stuffed. They both frantically seek out Kirk's lips, which are completely smeared with black lipstick at this point, hoping to chase down there orgasm faster. They're all getting so close and Kirk can somehow sense it in a weird way.

Kirk's the first to come when Tom wraps a big hand around his weeping cock and gives it a few tugs, sending Kirk into a trembling, snivelling mess as he spurts all over Tom's abdomen. Then Dave and Tom plunge deep inside of Kirk to empty themselves within his pulsating, loose channel. Warm pressure builds up inside of Kirk and it makes him throw his head back to scream at the ceiling with delight. His hips twitch, bucking wildly like he's riding a mechanical bull, and accepts every last drop of Dave and Tom's come.

Dave pulls out and coaxes Kirk off of Tom's lap and lays him down against the floor. Kirk collapses with the side of his face pressing into the carpet and his ass high in the air. Without even thinking twice, both Frankie and Jason come around to get behind Kirk. Frank pushes inside Kirk's loose hole and fucks him some more until he comes, with Jason doing the same after Frank's done spasming from aftershocks. After Jason sprays his load inside Kirk, all men gather around to gaze upon their handiwork.

Kirk stays face down against the carpet with his ass propped up in the air by the waning strength of his knees. He's left a quivering, moaning mess by the end of it all that he can't bring himself to feel self conscious as Tom, Dave, Jason, and Frank stare at his gaping hole. Kirk's ass is so loose now that they can all see whenever the muscles twitch and flex. The icing on the cake is the fact that Kirk's hole oozing with everyone's come; mixing together to be thick and runny at the same time. It drips down his perineum and thighs and pools on the floor beneath, capturing Kirk at his most debauched and exquisite moment of his life.

They all help to clean Kirk up afterwards and when the party downstairs gets progressively more quiet and hushed, Frank chases out the remaining stragglers. They all group back to Frank's room to tidy it up a little and construct a huge bed on the floor made with thick comforters and pillows. They all pitch in while Kirk gets to be lazy and relax after his experience, going so far as to pamper him in a way. They're all kind of tired now, but it doesn't stop them from cleaning the makeup off Kirk's face and giving him things like water or some candy from the party bowls downstairs.

Kirk is pretty touched by it all and is even happy when they start chatting amongst themselves as they lounge on the makeshift bed on the floor. It's like they're all just friends casually hanging out with no regrets from what just happened. They're all still a little tipsy, but their shared experience together was also quite sobering in a way. Kirk lays down in the middle, nestled in between two men on either side of him, and rejoices in the sensation of not feeling alone. It all seems too good to be true and Kirk wonders if tomorrow morning when they wake up if things will be awkward between them.

But for now, they all just enjoy everyone's company over some candy, a bowl of popcorn, and a scary movie.


End file.
